The Reason Is You
by WishesFromAStar
Summary: Hello : This is a Song Fic about the Pokemon Couple Ruby and Sapphire FranticShipping.  The song im using is "The Reason" by Hoobstank. I hope you like it!  :


** HELLO MY FELLOW READERS(: This story is a Song Fic about my Favorite Pokmon Couple EVER; Ruby and Sapphire (Franticshipping). The name of the song is The Reason (just in case you wanted to know). I really do think this song suits them**_._ **^_^ **

** The words Italics are the Lyrics of the song. It takes place before Ruby goes and fights off both Kyogre and Groudon. Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONG!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Rain pounded down on both of their anxious faces. The strong wind whisteled across the sky and ran through Pokemon trainers short brunette hair, making it move windly under her green bandana. Her mind was racing, thinking about what would happen in a couple of minutes. She then moved her blue eyes towards her rival, compainion, partner, and crush. They did not seem to lose trace of his eyes. They just seemed so calm yet full of confidence.

". . . . . . . . . . Ruby. . . . . . " She accidentally whispered his name. He turned around and looked at her with a confusing look. He motioned his hands over her face trying to knock her out of her "unconcious" state.

". . . . . .um. . . . . .Sapphire. . . ? " The rain kept on beating down on them and becasue of that it looked as if Sapphire was bawling. His eyes looked deeply into hers trying to figure out what was wrong with her. It's as if he knew what she was felling. His heart started racing as if he had just out ran a wild Rapidash. The truth was that he was scared. The cheerfulness and strength that took over his best friends blue eyes had dissapered. Her eyes were now hollow, filled with nothing. It felt as is she was gone. ". . . . . . . Sapph. . . ." He forced his feet to move towards her and gently wrapped his arms around her. That hug forced her out of the "unconsious" state he was in. ". . . . . . Sapph. . . . . "

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>_

". . . . . Ruby, I-" she was cut off by the tighter the hug got.

". . . Sapphire its ok. . . . . .You don't need to-" Sapphire pulled away kind of roughly from the hug and looked down at the muddy ground.

" Ruby. . . . . . I know I'm not a perfect girl. . . . I'm probably very different from every girl you have met. . . . . .im like your opposite. . . . . you are very organaized and neat and im-" He put his arm on her shoulder which made her look up and stop talking.

"Sapphire, you're beating yourself up and it's making me sad seeing you like this, so please st-" He slightly gasped when Sapphire shoved his hand off of her shoulder and saw that she was crying.

"NO LISTEN RUBY!" She screamed right into his face. Ruby knew that she really was serious because he noticed her sharp canines. He got sad immediately and backed off a little. ". . . I have done many things in my life that I wish I didn't do . . . . . . . . like the times when i attacked you . . . . . . . . ."

". . . . " The white hatted boy just stood there listening at what she had to say.

_But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<em>

" . . . . . . and with you by my side. . . " She slightly blushed at the thought of what she had just said. " . . .I have learned how to better myself. . . . . . .and I really do like how much I have improved. . . . . ."

" Sapphire. . . . . " He smiled as the words sank into him. He approched her yet again and used his gloved hand to whipe the tears away from her soft cheeks.

". . . . . .Ruby I. . . I'm so sorry. . . I really am. . . . . im sorry for everything I did to you. . " She grabbed his hand that was still on her cheak and rubbed it against her face indicating him that she did want it to leave.

_And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<br>_

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<br>_

" . . . . . .And I'm saying this because. . . . . . I don't know if we might come back. . . . . . . . . . . " A couple more tears leaked out of her eyes but where again whiped away by the loving Ruby.

" Sapphire it will be all right. We'll come back, I promised." She brought her into a hug again to try and confort her.

". . . . . and it was all because of you. . . . . . . "

". . . . . . . .what?"

" Yes. . . . Remember that time with the wild Salamace?" She let go of him.

He went into deep thought and then answered. " Yeah I remember that time. . . ."

"Well I stopped becoming that sweet little girl and became this. . . . " She jestured to all of herself. " I changed because you got hurt. . . . I thought you got injured because of how weak and defenseless I was. . . . . . ." She started wheaping again. The tears trailed down her cheaks and fell onto the ground making a ripple in the puddle that was under her.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through_

"Aw Sapphire. . . I'm really sorry that I changed the way you were. . . I'm also sorry that I hurt. . . "

"What do you mean. . .?" Sapphire's tears had faded and it was now her turn to listen to him.

"All those mean and inappropriate things that I said about you. Every day I think about what I said and hate myself for saying it. . . . ." he possitioned his hat over his eyes so she wouldn't notice that he was about to cry.

_I wish that I could take it all away  
>And be the one who catches all your tears<br>That's why I need you to hear  
><em> 

"I wish that I could take back everything that I said and did to ya. . . especially that time I made you cry. . . I just wanted to. . .Im sorry Sapphire. . ."

"I dont think I'll ever forget that. . ." She looked up towards the darkened sky and remembered what had happened.

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

_And the reason is you  
>And the reason is you<br>And the reason is you  
><em> 

" I too changed because of the Salamance incedent. . . I thought you were scared because of how strong and furious I was. . . . I tainted your crystal clear heart. . . .I stopped battle and decide to participate in contests instead because I didn't want to hurt you ever again. . . ."

Sapphire came up to Ruby and took off his white hat. She then rubbed his midnight black hair and looked at his scar."That was one bad day wasnt it? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." She girnned happily at her savior.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<br>_

"I swear I wont ever hurt again Sapphire. . . " He smiled at his secret cursh and pulled her into a tight hug.

_I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<em>

". . . . . Before we go. . . . I need to tell you something. . ." She pulled away from Ruby and looked at the ground. A sort of confused look appeared on the boys face. She bunched up her hand to make a fist. She used up the courage she had in her to tell the boy how she really felt about him. She slowly lifted her head up and made eye contact with Ruby. "Ruby. . . . . . . . . .I. . . . . . . "

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well I hope you guys liked my first song fic ^-^ i just thought it was Adorable(: hahhah Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
